


if i could turn back time

by currahees



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Fix It Fic, M/M, kinda canon but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currahees/pseuds/currahees
Summary: the one in which snafu finds sledge after leaving him on the train.





	if i could turn back time

**Author's Note:**

> fix it fic because im STILL mad about the ending of the pacific.  
find me on tumblr, my username is speirtons.

Snafu isn’t surprised when he wakes up screaming, his dreams plagued with the horrors he saw on the Islands. He isn’t surprised when he has to drag himself out of bed again and to the small makeshift sink in his room to splash his face with cold water. He isn’t surprised that his first thought is of Sledge. Again.

Later that day once the sun had risen and he had already been awake for hours after failed attempts at sleeping again, he gives up. He knows he shouldn’t have left Sledge on the train. The hurt he feels is far deeper than any of the wounds he received in the previous years.

The search for him was easy, the train ride there was filled with anxious thoughts and second guesses. He can feel every heartbeat in his chest and every breath he takes. This would have all been a hell of a lot easier if he didn’t leave him on the train. Everything that followed was stressful, the taxi to his house, the slow yet deliberate steps to the front door of the massive house. The very light knock on the door.

“Snaf? What are you doin’ here?”

His voice is exactly as he remembers, soft with a hidden edge. There are bags under his eyes and despite being home for months he doesn’t look well-rested or well-fed.

“Missed ya Sledgehamma’,” Snafu shrugs, trying not to let his voice break.

“Come in,” Sledge moves to the side, allowing Snafu to pass him. Neither of them say anything about his lack of bags or suitcases. They both knew this wasn’t a short visit.

Sledge shows him to their living room where they both sit, the space between them growing more and more.

“What have ya’ been up to?” Snafu asks, clearing his throat.

“Nothin’ much. Hard to do anything lately, had to give up hunting,” Sledge replies. There’s a moment of silence before Sledge asks the question that’s been on his mind for months. “Why’d you leave? You didn’t even wake me.”

Snafu struggles for words, his mind scrambling for an answer. “I couldn’t leave ya if you were awake. If you were asleep I coulda walked away, no issues. So I let you sleep.”

“But why?” Sledge pushes, his eyes desperately scanning Snafu for a non-verbal answer to his question.

“Thought ya didn’t need me, thought that once ya were back home you’d go back to someone I didn’t know. Didn’t wanna be forgotten ‘bout.” Snafu admits, feeling the weight from the previous months fading away.

“Snaf-,” Sledge mumbles.

“I don’t want your sympathy or shit, I’m fine on my own. Just thought you deserved an explanation or somethin’, that’s all,” Snafu quickly cuts him off.

Sledge moves a little closer on the couch, a sign of peace before speaking. “I don’t think you need sympathy. I think you just need somewhere to sleep where you don’t have to worry about wakin’ everyone up with your screams.”

Snafu looks at him confused, “how did ya know ‘bout the screaming?”

“I don’t think anyway who saw what we did goes a night without screaming,” Sledge answers. “But if you do wanna stay, we have a spare guestroom.”

“I don’t want to put y’all out-,”

“Nah, it’s fine. My parents are outta town for a few weeks but they won’t mind. They know who you are anyway, I only told them the nice things though.” Sledge smiles.

“Must have not said much then if you only told ‘em the nice things,” Snafu smirks, earning a shove from Sledge.

“C’mon, I’ll show you the spare room,” Sledge grins, pulling Snafu up off the couch.

They don’t talk about their lingering touches or gazes across rooms for a while. Or the conversations they have at 2am when no one else is awake to hear. Or the amount of times one comforts the other in the middle of the night. These things aren’t spoken of for the time being but both men know they’d rather have each other than suffer this alone.


End file.
